Locked inside
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: The host club are having a get together in the front yard of an old haunted hotel. What happens when Kaoru goes in as a dare and gets locked inside? Why are the spirits trying to kill him? Why can't the Host club get inside? What happened to the spirits? What will happen to Kaoru?
1. The dare and a scare

Chapter one: The dare and a scare.

The host club go on a trip out of town, Kyouya drove them.

They all are hanging out in a haunted hotel's front yard.

It's the host club's get together after they all finally graduated.

Right now they are having a picnic and playing a dare game.

So far the dares aren't too bad, things like 'Haruhi give Hikaru a kiss on the cheek.' And 'Hunny sit on someones lap other than Moris for the next three turns.'.

Pretty simple little game of dare.

But it became worse as the easy dares began to run out. Now it's Kyouya's turn.

"Kaoru." The demon lord turns to the younger twin.

"Yes?" Kaoru turns to Kyouya.

"I dare you to go into the haunted hotel alone for at least three minuets." Kyouya smirks.

"You can't be serious!" Hikaru gasps.

"It's okay Hikaru." Kaoru looks to his brother. "No such thing as ghosts plus its just an old hotel. I'll be fine." He gets up.

The others get up too and follow him to the open front door to the hotel.

Hikaru grips Kaorus hand and looks to Kaoru a little worried.

Kaoru slips his hand out of his brothers grip and looks at the others. "I'll be back in three minuets." He then runs into the hotel. Disappearing into the darkness.

Hikaru is being held back by Kyouya so he doesn't run after Kaoru.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I slow down my pace and look at my watch.

Almost one minuet so far.

Not soo bad.

Its just an abandoned hotel with dust, a little messy and cob webs. Just your average old abandoned place.

I slowly begin to walk around what used to be the lobby.

This place must have been pretty popular when it was actually in use.

"Wonder what happened here?" I ask myself as I glance around.

It seems that I am alone here not even a bat to keep me company.

Suddenly I hear a bunch of bangs and I jump looking around.

The window curtains and shutters are all slamming shut along with any door that leads outside.

Whats going on!?

I run towards the main door not wanting to be locked in.

No one's P.O.V.

The host club all sit outside the main door waiting for Kaoru to come out when suddenly….

All the curtains, shutters and other doors leading out suddenly are slammed shut.

"What the hell is going on!" Hikaru jumps to his feet.

"Kaoru it isn't safe there anymore!" Kyouya calls into the hotel through the main door that has start to shake. "Get out of there!"

Kaoru is seen running towards the doors as they begin to close.

"No!" Hikaru runs to the closing front doors but he doesn't make it and they slam shut.

Kaoru also didn't make it in time and is now trapped in the haunted hotel.

Hikaru bangs on the door, trying to open it. "Kaoru stand back! I'm going to try bust it down!" He calls and slams himself against the door repeatedly. "Damn it! Come on open up!"

The other members of the host club join in on trying to break down the door and trying to get it to open.

"Its no use! It wont budge!" Haruhi pants.

Hunny, Tamaki and Hikaru try to break through the windows but find that even if the break the window there is some sort of force field not letting them in. Plus every broken window fixes itself almost immediately.

Like when Hunny kicks a window in with a flying kick he is stopped in mid air and so is the window. Hunny is flown back and the window fixes itself.

Kyouya tries to break down the door once again.

But no matter what they did they can't get in to the building.

"Damn it!" Hikaru slams his fist onto the wall. "I should have never let him go in!" He growls at himself. "There has to be another way in!"

"Kaoru!" Haruhi calls through the door. "See if you can get out!"

"Okay!" Kaoru calls back.

He tries to get the door open but its locked. He then slams himself into the door a few time but nothing.

So he moves over to a window and kicks it but finds his foot stuck on the window.

He looks shocked at it.

Suddenly the window has these small red electricity looking lines go all over it then to Kaoru in a quick strike.

"AH!" Kaoru is flung backwards and lands hard on the floor. "Damn it." He tries to get up but he finds he needs a moments rest.

"Kaoru! Are you okay!?" Hikaru slams himself against the door.

"Yeah im okay." Kaoru shouts. "But it doesn't seem I can get out!" He finally manages to get up.

"We'll try to find another way in!" Kyouya calls to the younger twin. "You try to find another way out too!"

"Alright!" Kaoru answers and he turns to look around for another way out.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I begin to slowly step deeper inside the hotel.

The sunlight is dimly shining through making this place really creepy.

I turn around when I hear some foot steps behind me. I look around then I spot a guy in a tux with short brown hair and dark blue eyes.

The guy in the tux pulls out some chains. "Going somewhere?" Then he pulls out a butchers knife.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream and run down the hall trying to get away from the crazy guy. I spot another guy who looks like a bell hop and skid to a stop.

He is bald and not facing me but I see him hanging a dead body up so it looks like the boy hung himself. But the bell hop guy missed the stab wound on the guys stomach.

I cover my mouth in a silent scream.

The bell hop guy turns to me with an insane smirk on his face. "Oh. A new victim." He grins and leaves the dead body hanging there only to come after me.

I run down the nearest hall way to get away. "I have to get out of here!" I say to myself as I push myself to keep running away. "Get me out of here!" I scream and my eyes blurry with tears of fright.

AN:

Oh my! Scary!

O-o

Hope you guys like it though.

Btw on my Ashley Hitachiin YouTube account is now an ask Kaoru intro video. You can find in Ashley Hitachiin's videos/uploads or if you search: ask Kaoru. then it should come up as the second video last I checked. So post questions and I will do my best to answer them! Hikaru will not be answering them with me sadly. I miss Hikaru! DX

Review please! :3

Kaoru


	2. The longing

Hikaru's P.O.V.

Kyouya has his police squad trying to get in.

They have been trying for an hour going to the extremes of bombing places on the building.

Not even the bombs made a dent!

This building must be tough or these ghosts really don't want us in.

But no matter what the reason I will not allow my brother to be trapped in there forever!

"It's no use." The leader of Kyouyas police squad backs away from the building.

"No!" I desperately look at the building. "There has to be a way in!" I pick up a rock and I throw it at a window.

This rock has to be the twentieth we have thrown at the windows. It's the same results as the others. It goes through the window only to be tossed back out almost immediately. Then the window fixes itself.

"Damn it!" I plop down onto the ground and cover my eyes with my hand. "There has to be a way inside!" I whisper to myself. "There has to be."

I feel a hand on my shoulder and Haruhi's voice reaches my ears. "I don't want to leave Kaoru in there either. But we have tried everything. The sun will be setting any second now and according to the information Kyouya looked up. Anyone who goes in and gets locked inside is found dead by sun set when they are allowed inside. I'm sorry Hikaru but there has been enough people who died like that ,to say that it isn't true, it only confirms it." She pauses with a short breath. "The sun is just setting now. Whatever it is that kills the people in there will have gotten him by now. We all are broken hearted over this but we are staying strong for you. Please accept the truth, he is gone Hikaru."

I push her away and run off. Not watching where I am going right now.

"Hikaru!"

I hear them calling me back but I don't even turn around.

….Where am I going?

That doesn't matter… I need to think of how to get to my brother! I need to prove everyone that they are wrong and that hes alive! He has to be alive! I cant lose you Kaoru! What would I do without you!?

Kaoru's P.O.V.

The place is starting to get darker.

I think the sun is setting. I slow my running only to find myself collapsing to the floor. I have been running for so long that I have no energy left. I lay there trying to catch my breath and get back my strength.

When will I get out of here? Am I as good as dead in here? What will happen to me….What will happen to Hikaru?

I close my eyes for a moment and allow myself to remember a few times that me and Hikaru had together but also trying to get rid of the nausea. I open my eyes again only to see a pair of feet. I gasp and try to get up but I only collapse back down due to no strength.

Someone blindfolds me and picks me bridal style. Walking somewhere with me in their arms.

Weakly I try to escape this whoevers this is arms but my body still needs to rest. It needs it so badly I stop trying to resist till I have some more strength.

What feels like five minuets later I get enough strength back.

I push myself out of the persons arms and I tear off the blindfold. I run away down the hall until I have to skid to a stop.

There in front of me is four hall ways.

I try to figure out which one to go down when the ghosts appear.

Down the hall farthest to the left is the one in the tux. He smirks at me and slowly steps towards me with literally bloody chains in his hands. "Why don't we have a little fun." He laughs. "Wonder how loud you'll scream."

Down the next hall is the bell hop guy. He holds a butchers knife covered in blood. "Let's hang. You're free to hang where you please." He chuckles out the last part.

Finally down the hall next to that is a small boy. He has on a hulk outfit. He would be looking harmless if it were not for the whole pile of blood on him and the bloody bat in his hand. "Come play another game." He grins. "Your time with this game is up."

I turn and run down the hall farthest to the right.

Not like I had much of a choice.

I continue running till I start feeling weak again. I slow down to a walk so I don't collapse again. I take a look at how it is here.

It's a hall with the rooms. The doors are well spread apart telling me the rooms must be big. The doors look to be oak with bronze handles and the usual card key locks underneath the door knob. Theres almost no light giving this place an eerie feeling but my eyes have already adjusted to the dim lighting. The walls having peeling paint and are dusty. Along the bottom of the walls is white siding and the walls are painted bloody red. The carpet while dirty and old is dark green with specks of white, pink and yellow. There is also something that looks like dried blood on the carpet every now and then. The ceiling looks like someone put medium sized beige tiles on it. There is a window at the end of the hall. The window has no shutters or drapes or curtains so I can see straight outside. There is a field behind this place and not too far away is a forest. Looks to be night time outside but there is a full moon shining down onto the world. A door on either side of me, one is slightly open thanks to a book while the other is closed completely. The closed door has the number twelve on it while the slightly open door has the number thirteen.

I go over to the window already knowing its useless to try to smash through if the rocks I saw the host club throw has anything to say about that. I stare out and think seeing as this will most likely be my death. 'This place isn't so bad in a way.' Is the thought that starts my whole whirlwind of thoughts about this place, my friends and family. 'What are they doing now? Did they quit for the night or are they still trying? How will my family take my death? Mom and Dad always want me and Hikaru to die a noble death. Or else its disgrace according to them. Also….' I move my thoughts to my mouth and whisper them out. "This place would be quite nice if it weren't for the ghosts here. It could have been fun to explore and wander in." I blink when I notice movement outside.

Hikaru is running across the field!

"Hikaru!" I try to shout to him but he doesn't hear me. "Hikaru!" I try again a little louder and put both hands against the window leaning in slightly.

Hikaru doesn't even glance my way and he stops in the middle of the field. He falls to his knees and doesn't get up even though it has started to pour rain to the world.

I lower one hand from the window and I watch Hikaru. My eyes switch their focus to my reflection. My face looks so lost and sad. I want be out there with Hikaru! I slam my fist into the window. "Damn it. I just want out and to be with Hikaru!" I look back outside to see Hikaru moving away from his spoy and to out of sight. "I will get out of here for you." I silently promise him.

Hikaru disappears out of sight.

I look behind me and remember the ghosts. I don't want to run into them so I walk over to the room thirteen. I grab the door knob and push the door open. I enter the room and look around.

It looks like a four star hotel with one bedroom, a kitchen, a bathroom and a living room. Understandably it is messy, dusty and all but if you remove all the muck then it is beautiful. Perfectly cyan colored walls and white carpet all over. But in the bathroom it has chocolate colored tiles instead of the white carpet. The bed has beige Egyptian sheets on it that is neatly placed. The kitchen doesn't look used well none of the rooms do.

The door suddenly slams behind me.

I turn and look to the door only to go to it trying to open it. "Oh no!" I am locked in the room! I slide down the door and sigh. "Great. Just what I needed."

Crazy sounding laughing is heard on the other side of the door and a snap of fingers.

Suddenly I can feel the oxygen become less and less for me.

I grab onto my throat as I try to gasp for air that doesn't seem to be there. My vision is getting darker and darker from the lack of oxygen. Finally I let out one last gasp only to fall to the floor falling into unconsciousness.

No one's P.O.V.

A dark figure watches a certain ginger haired boy as he looks like hes asleep. The dark figure moves towards the boy and pokes the boy.

When the boy doesn't answer the dark figure rolls him over.

The boy continues to be unresponsive.

Thud…

The dark figure looks down at the cell that fell onto the ground. It picks up the small electronic device and opens it.

The background is a picture of two very identical twins both with ginger hair. They are hugging each other close and smiling happily together.

The dark figure closes the phone and puts it back in the boys pocket. Then the dark figure picks up the boy and carries him out of the room. The dark figure takes the boy to another room and lays him on the bed.

The boy gasps and takes in lung fulls of air then after a minuet then his breathing calms down. The boy then sleeps peacefully.

The dark figure looms over the boy and a huge smile comes to play on said dark figures face.

For the night has only begun.

AN:

Finally done!

It is midnight and I need to start sleeping. Stupid insomnia.

So I hope you guys like it so far and I hope you all will continue to read.

Please review.

Kaoru


	3. The good spirit?

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Ugh." I sit up slowly and place a hand to my head. "Am I dead?" I look around.

This is just another room of the hotel. But if they are trying to kill me then why did they bring me to another room and let me live? Maybe to torture me!?

I shiver and look around the room for anyone or anything to show how they are going to torture me.

Instead I only see the room as another one of the hotel rooms and a little ways away watching me is a little girl.

She is pretty young not even in her teen years most likely, maybe around eight to ten years old. She has dyed pink blonde hair. The blonde is starting to show at the roots. She is wearing jeans with socked feet and a black plain t-shirt. Her eyes remind me of Tamaki's. She starts coming towards me and I see her arm pass through a small table in the way of her coming towards me.

My breath catches in my throat thinking that this is going to be my doom. My eyes tightly shut and I prepare for whatever the ghosts are going to throw at me.

"Hey. You! The boy!"

Hikaru's P.O.V.

I am still at the hotel that Kaoru is locked inside in.

The sun has started to rise and we haven't had anything from Kaoru, he hasn't even answered his cell.

I can't accept that hes dead! No! He has to be alive!

No one's P.O.V.

The host club has been watching Hikaru desperately continue to get to Kaoru or to even contact him with futile attempts ever since they caught sight of him again. They all know that Kaoru is most likely dead by now but they know Hikaru wont accept it.

Suddenly there is a creak coming from the hotel.

The host club quickly come out of their hiding spot in the bushes and to Hikaru's side as they watch the hotel.

The doors rattle then they fly open and the windows blinds are opened as well, but after that everything goes silent again.

Hikaru is the first to rush into the building with the host club following. "Kaoru!" Hikaru calls and starts to look for his brother.

The host club look around while trying to stick together. They search for any signs of the younger Hitanchiin.

They see a dark form that looks like a human sitting on a chair so they get closer cautiously.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru peeks at the human body.

The body is of a dead man with chains keeping him tied to the chair. He is a business man with short curly black hair and blue eyes. He still has on a business suit. His eyes and mouth are wide open with a look of terrified and gasping for air. He has a rope tied around his neck that's attached to the ceiling and looks like it chocked him. He looks like a really buff man.

Tamaki is holding on tightly to Kyouya's arm in tears of fright.

Kyouya just sighs and pushes his glasses with his free hand.

Haruhi can't stop staring.

Hunny is being hugged by Mori.

Mori trying to make sure Hunny doesn't see the body again.

Hikaru looks even more worried and more desperate now continues searching for his brother.

Searching the building may take a while.

Footsteps are heard coming towards them, the footsteps sound like the person doesn't have good balance.

The host club all turn to see whats coming at them.

At first it looks like a dark out line of Kaoru but as it gets closer it changes.

"I don't think its safe to stay here." Haruhi squeaks.

The guy appears as a bellhop. He grins wickedly and pulls out a big knife.

"RUN!" Tamaki screams and jumps up into Kyouyas arms.

The bellhop looks at the host club as they slowly back away. "Who wants their faces indented first?" He chuckles.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

"Huh?" I risk a peek at the girl.

The little girl is leaning against the edge of the bed with her small hands on the bed. She is looking innocently up at me. "Whats your name? I'm Kaori Ramstud."

"I'm Kaoru Hitanchiin. Are you going to hurt me?" I inch away from her a few inches.

She crosses her arms across her chest with a pout. "Harming is something I refuse to do. The others harm people because they never listen to us. I am the only good spirit here." She turns away. "How dare you say I'm going to hurt you after I saved you from death."

Kaoru blinks and agrees with himself that her story makes sense. "I'm sorry. It's just that everyone else I have met in here has tried to kill me so I assumed that's how all here act." He reaches out and puts a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. "I'm truly sorry. Thank you for saving me."

Kaori turns and jump hugs Kaoru. "I forgive you!" She nuzzles his chest with a huge grin on her face. "You're the first person to actually listen to me! The rest run away." She looks up to Kaorus face. "Is it because our names sound similar or is it because you're just a nice person?" She tilts her head slightly.

"I try to be nice." I pat her on the head with a host club smile.

"Okay." She nods. "Can you help us?" Her happy smile disappears to a questioning look. "Help us get out of here?"

"How could I do that?" I ask her.

AN:

Looooonnnnnnnggggggg day!

Hope you guys enjoy the long weekend if you guys have it!

Good reviews bring smiles and sunshine into my stormy world.

Bad reviews and flamers will be burned to be used to cook hot dogs!

Kaoru


	4. The end

No one's P.O.V.

Hunny is ready to attack the bell hop guy and Mori is ready to help Hunny.

The others stay behind them and Kyouya tries to drop Tamaki. Only Tamaki has a tight enough grip on Kyouya he stays up on Kyouya making the glasses wearing boy sigh.

The bell hop grins at them then disappears with the knife.

"We need to find Kaoru and get out of here." Haruhi says. "Lets stay together to be safe."

The others nod and Hikaru takes the lead in the search for his brother.

Hikaru suddenly stops. "Do you guys hear that?"

The others listen and sure enough they hear talking.

"It's coming from the kitchen." Hunny points to the double doors that swing open.

Cautiously the host club sneak in and look at where the voices are coming from.

There is the bell hop guy with a little boy in a hulk suit and a guy in a tux.

"We need to do this." The bell hop snorts.

"But I'm tired of doing this." The little kid adds with a whine.

"What about that girl who refuses to help us?" The tux guy looks at the bell hop.

"She doesn't mess with us and we already got rid of one of them. Why not the others?" The bell hop says looking at the other three.

"I just think we should do what she does whenever she gets the chance. Lets talk to them." The little boy says in a begging voice.

"But they always run away when she tries." The bell hop reminds them. "Our way is the only way. No one will help us so we should be left alone."

"We wont run." Haruhi steps out.

The three ghosts jump and turn to her.

The others come out slowly.

"We can help." Tamaki offers, he had gotten off after he heard the ghosts need help.

"How can we trust you?" The bell hop snarls.

"We really want to help!" Tamaki says determined.

"Where is Kaoru? The boy who looks exactly like me." Hikaru asks stepping in front of the host club.

"I'm here." Kaoru's voice comes from behind the host club.

They all turn and see Kaoru standing there with a little girl with dyed pink blonde hair.

"KAROU!" Hikaru runs to his brother and tackles him to the ground in a huge hug.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru hugs his brother back as he falls back slightly hard to the ground. He manages to sit up and is hugging Hikaru with one arm while the other is supporting him and Hikaru off the ground.

The other hosts go over and all give Kaoru their own hugs and saying how they were so scared for him.

The little girl watches them all and smiles softly.

The three other ghosts go to stand by the girls side.

After a little bit of the hosts reunion the bell hop clears his throat.

The hosts turn to the ghosts.

"Can you help us?" The little girl speaks up.

"We need to get the main elevator working so they can get to the roof. The other spirits are waiting for them. But the only way they can reach the roof is if the elevator works. But its stuck one floor below the stop on the roof." Kaoru explains.

"I think we can do that." Kyouya says. "We can call in mechanics and get them to do that." He whips out his cell and starts to dial.

"Why didn't you answer your cell?" Hikaru asks Kaoru.

"I was trying to avoid being killed then when I was knocked unconscious and almost died until she saved me." Kaoru nods to the girl who looks down blushing. "While I was out my cell died."

"I see." Hikaru nods.

"Good news. The mechanics will be here as soon as they can. They are spooked by the place but I explained that it'll be all good if they fix the elevator." Kyouya boasts. "So we have no worries unless anyone spooks them out."

The little girl goes up to Kaoru and grabs his hand which Kaoru lets and smiles gently at her. "I'm nervous." She mumbles.

"It'll be alright Kaori." Kaoru soothes. "When the mechanics fix the elevator you can go to a much better place full of happiness."

Hikaru watches his little brother sooth the little girl named Kaori and smiles. He goes to them and puts an arm around Kaoru. "Hey little bro."

Kaoru looks to his brother.

"When we are done here how about we go adopt our own kid. Maybe we can bring him or her to the host club with us." Hikaru grins.

Kaoru smiles. "I like that idea."

"You have such a mothering side." Hikaru's grin to a smirk.

Kaoru blushes. "Hikaru." He whines making Hikaru laugh.

"I think bringing the child you adopt to the host club will raise profits." Kyouya says.

Hunny goes over to the little boy in the hulk suite to talk and talks to the bell hop and tux guy.

Mori stays by Hunny and Haruhi joins Hunny.

Tamaki starts pestering Kyouya about getting another child to add to the family and that they can raise it together with the host club being their other siblings.

Three mechanics arrive and are very jumpy in the hotel. They go with Kyouya to fix the elevator.

The others wait in the lobby with the spirits to wait till Kyouya or a mechanic tells them the elevator is working.

Hunny and the little boy play together.

Kaori is sleeping in Kaorus arms.

Hikaru is staying by Kaorus side and they are technically practicing being parents on Kaori for when they adopt a real child.

Tamaki and Haruhi are talking to the bell hop and the guy in the tux.

Suddenly the lights come on.

Hunny and the little boy stop running around and look at the lights.

Kaoru gently shakes Kaori awake. "Hey Kaori. I think they are close to getting the elevator working."

Kaori opens her eyes and looks around noticing the lights on. "The ligts!" She squeaks excited.

Kaoru gently puts her down so she can go run around and play for a bit.

Hikaru waits till Kaoru stands to full height again then grabs his chin and pecks his little brother on the lips.

Kaoru blushes and smiles at Hikaru.

Tamaki goes over and joins in on the fun with Hunny and the little boy.

Kaori looks at the three hesitating then clings to Kaorus leg.

Kaoru looks down at her. "Go and play." He encourages seeing her stare at Hunny, the boy and Tamaki.

She glances up at Kaoru then looks back to the three.

The little boy stops and goes over to her. He holds out a hand as if inviting her.

Kaori pauses then slowly reaches for his hand also letting go of Kaorus leg.

The boy smiles and brings her to play with him, Hunny and Tamaki.

Kaori plays with them a little hesitant at first then she becomes more brave and she smiles widely as they play tag.

Hunny and Tamaki are going easy on the two kids by doing things like running silly and not running as fast as normal but slow enough the kids can catch them.

The time flies by and before they know it Kyouya comes in with the mechanics.

"The elevator is working." Kyouya explains.

Everyone stops whatever they are doing and look to Kyouya then to the elevator doors.

The tux guy and bell hop go to the elevator and push the button only for it to work and the elevator comes down.

The little boy offers a hand to Kaori who takes it and he leads her to the elevator as the doors open.

All the spirits climb in and wave a good bye to the host club and mechanics before the doors close.

The ones in the lobby hold their breath as they watch the numbers of where the elevator is or is going.

The elevator reaches the roof and everyone cheers.

The hotel is no longer haunted and the mechanics tell everyone they know.

The newspapers are there as fast they heard from the manger of the mechanics told them. They get the story from everyone and get a picture of them together. Once they got it all they rush back and make as many copies as they can selling it wherever they can also telling other newspaper companies about it.

Soon the whole world knew what happened all in a week.

A few years later the hotel opens up again and is running again.

It looks like a new hotel but at the same time like an old hotel.

It is a very popular hotel owned by Kyouya and Tamaki together not including their families but their families do pitch in when they can.

The host club do help out as well sometimes.

Haruhi and her dad are allowed to live there which is their new home.


	5. Extra

The story after the ghosts went to heaven or hell:

A month after all spirits left the hotel…

Kaoru's P.O.V.

A week after the hotel was cleared of ghosts me and Hikaru got two children.

I remember how it all went.

Flash back.

Me and Hikaru go to Apostils orphanage. We plan to find the perfect child and adopt him or her right away.

The managers office is right by the front door.

The manager of the orphanage instantly recognizes us. "You guys are two from the ones that solved the mystery of how to rid the hotel of ghosts!" She gasps and brush her long blonde hair back behind her ear. She smiles and her bright blue eyes look at us. "What brings you two here?" She asks politely.

"We want to adopt a child." Hikaru beams and grips his little brothers hand.

"Of course!" She leaps to her feet. "Follow me and we can find you two a child." She gestures to the double doors on the left of the door we came in.

We follow her through the double doors and down the hall of many well-spaced doors.

"The kids here are very nice and lovely." The manager says then blushes. "But not as lovely and nice as you two."

"Awww come on." Me and Hikaru say in unison, going into host club gentlemen act. "We are not nearly as how beautiful as you are. You are so gorgeous words cannot describe you." We flash her a host club smile.

Her face is beat red now. "O-oh um…. Yo-you really t-think so."

"Yes." Hikaru starts.

"We do." I finish.

I didn't know that humans could turn the bright shade of red that she is turning. Till now.

"Mrs. Tiffany." A small childs voice speaks behind the manager. "You okay? You're all red."

The manager steps aside to let us see the kid or well kids.

It's two little boys.

They can't be older than at least six years old and both are the same height.

One has auburn colored hair that only goes to the middle of his pale forehead. His eyes are a really light brown color that almost seem to glow. He is wearing a faded yellow t-shirt that has navy blue letters on it spelling 'Rock out.' Right in the center of the shirt. He also has on army colored pants and dark blue runners. He carries himself as if to say that he is someone to not mess with.

The other male seems more shy and scared. He is in a position that looks like he is next to the other boy but really he is a little, just barely, behind the other boy. He is wearing a green shirt with the boogie man in the center. Above the boogie man is black words saying 'Join me, praise me. How bad can I possibly be?'. The shirt is a size too big for him so it goes a little past his pant line covering half of his crotch, hips and butt. He has on a pair of plain jeans with ripped parts at the bottom around the ankles. He also has on a pair of sky blue girl ballet flats. His hair is noticeably more ginger than the boy next to him and his eyes just remind me so much of the sky when the sun is setting.

The two are holding hands.

I move towards them and crouch down in front of them. "Hey there little ones." I smile.

The child who is more confident gives me a warning look and is ready to protect the shyer one.

"I like his attitude." Hikaru says as he comes over by my side.

"Boys. These are two people looking to adopt." Mrs. Tiffany explains.

"I'm Kaoru." I introduce myself.

"And I'm Hikaru." Hikaru dramatically says and out of the corner of my eye I see him puff out his chest.

We all burst into laughter at that.

"You're not so bad." The more confident kid says.

The shyer one slowly moves closer to me and rests a hand on my knee. He's tense.

I reach over slowly giving him time to move away but he doesn't, only stiffens more. I can even see the other boy stiffens a little as well. I put my hand on the shy ones shoulder and feel him relax.

He lets go of the others hand and hugs my leg as if sensing my kindness.

The other boy relaxes watching us. He looks to Hikaru who crouches down next to him. "Do you think we can be with you?" He asks and climbs onto Hikarus knee or well leg and sits there. "If we do can we do something interesting?"

Hikaru laughs softly and looks to me.

We both give the same message to the other, so we say it out loud together. "These two are the ones."

End of flash back.

Turns out the two were not blood related but they are close and any can mistake them for blood related siblings anytime.

The two call me and Hikaru mommy and daddy ever since a few days after the adoption. They love the mansion.

The more confident one is named Daniel and the shyer one is named Andrew. Their last names have become Hitanchiin since me and Hikaru adopted them.

Today me and Hikaru are going to show our children off to the host club and our customers.

The two boys have settled in nicely so we believe they are ready to meet the others.

I have them wear their school uniforms saying that technically they'll be at school just in another part of it.

We have told them about the host club in the sense that its friends that are like family to us.

The customers are going to love this!

I had stayed home during class time with the boys to get them ready and to meet everyone.

Andrew is nervous and Daniel is excited.

No one's P.O.V.

The host club is open and all the hosts are at their tables….. all but Kaoru.

"Hey Hikaru." One of the twins customers ask. "Where is Kaoru. I haven't seen him all day. Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Hikaru assures. "He just is getting the surprise we have planned ready. He should be here with the surprise any minute now."

The girls gasp and smile brightly.

The doors to the music room three open and a kid wearing the Ouran elementary school uniform.

He looks around with light brown eyes then his eyes rest on Hikaru.

Hikaru stands and smiles. "Daniel." He greets.

"Daddy!" Daniel races over to Hikaru and hugs his leg.

Hikaru reaches down and picks Daniel up into his arms.

Kaoru comes into the room with Andrew holding his pant leg. He goes over to Hikaru and they share a quick kiss.

The girls in the room become extremely lively, all wanting to meet Hikaru and Kaorus children.

Kaoru picks up Andrew and Andrew grips Kaorus blazer. "It's okay Andrew." Kaoru soothes. "No one will hurt you." He smiles reassuringly. "You remember the friends me and Daddy told you about? This is the place with them. They wear the same clothes as me and Daddy." He explains. "Can you wave hi?" he adds in knowing the girls would like that.

Andrew looks shyly at the girls and twiddles his fingers. "Hello." He says loud enough for them to hear.

The girls all do their fan girl scream and Renge just joins in surprisingly with no big announcement.

Kaoru kisses Andrews forehead. "That was wonderful Andrew. Good job."

The girls absolutely love how Kaoru acts all motherly.

When the girls are gone the two young boys are introduced to the other hosts.

Hunny is an absolute fan and the two boys love him.

Mori is okay but strange in the two boy's book.

They like Tamaki but at the same time don't really know what to think of him.

Haruhi is too much of a book worm for them and Kyouya creeps them out.

But they still like Kyouya because they think that he is the most interesting but dark person that really knows how to get under peoples skin.

Kyouya is the favorite of Daniel and Hunny is Andrews favorite.

Hikaru and Kaoru are the proud adoptive parents of the two boys and they couldn't be happier.

Well until they decided to get married a month after the hotel reopened. But that's a different story.

THE END!

AN:

Complete!

Phew~! I am tired.

Well I hope you guys liked it.

Enjoy school or work or what ever you have tomorrow!

Kaoru.


End file.
